A Matter of Time
by Dekameter
Summary: Jack's Point of View for the first three chapters of LOTF. Reviews would be adored. ^.~


I was scared. I'm not afraid to admit it, to myself of course. Never will I openly admit to that. The plane was crashing, all the other boys were screaming, but I kept my cool the best I could. And of course I survived. I always did, and I always will. I quickly found the remaining members of the chorus… we were missing quite a few people. A pity, but nothing to be wallowing in sorrow over. If they hadn't been able to survive the crash, what chance would they have here untill we are found? It's all logical. I had heard Ralph, blowing on the conche shell. I hurridly directed the boys to the beach, thinking, hoping it may be a man with a trumpet. Instead I found the fair haired boy named Ralph, an annoying fat kid with glasses, and a bunch of children. I quickly made it known who I am, and that I had athourity. With my slightest word, the boys of my choir were quiet and at attention. Of course, they soon sat down, but that is besides the point. We decided to elect a leader. Of coure, we need order on this island. I was the perfect choice. And my choir boys knew this and voted for me. But apparently the others disagreed, much to their own stupidity. Ralph was voted. They only voted for him because he was the first one there. No matter, they will soon see the error of their ways and come back to me. It always happens. Not that it matters right now. He told me I would be leader of the hunters, in other words, my choir. He only said to appease my annoyance with him, I know this. I am not fool. Quickly was I, Simon and Ralph picked to scout this island we have landed on. The fat kid, Piggy they call him, wanted to go. I don't like him. He's irratating, whiney and everything I am against. He tries to stand up for himself, but doesn't have the bravery to back it up. He's too dependent. I think I may grow to loathe him. But as of now, he is a minor annoyance. I do not let minor annoyances get under my skin. It's hardly worth my time. We took a quick look around, and I found something that will save us all…a pig. A pig caught in vines, I wanted that pig. I wanted to kill it. We could use the meat. And I am the lead hunter but…I choked. I hesitated. Something wouldn't let me end the worthless creatures life, even if it were for our own good. Ralph seemed to deem this unimportant. Some leader he is. It took me bringing up the point again to get any attention to it. He agreed with me though, so I s'ppose I shouldn't be complaining. As the leader, Ralph told us all that who ever held the conch shell will have speaking privllegis. What a load of crap. I'm quick witted enough to know that it doesn't matter where the conch shell is, it's who is holding it. If it is Ralph or myself, even the littluns will pay attention. Heck, if Simon or Roger holds it they might be semi-watchful. But the others haven't chance. Piggy will never be able to be a leader. He's too weak. Some child brought up a 'beastie' he saw. Foolish nonsense. There is nothing of danger on this island. Except for us. But I carefully noted his fear of this imaginary monster. Several others of ther littluns seemed to share this concern. It's always important to observe the reactions of others around you. Always to be in control. Ralph quickly assures them it was but a nightmare. Fear creates dissorder. And order is needed. The fair haired boy (well sort of boy…he is younger than me anyways) said the best chance of survival was to build a fire at the top of the mountain. Logical, and even the youngest of the littluns seemed to grasp the idea. They raced ahead, the sounds of excited squeals of children ahead of me, the sounds of that whiney fatty complaining behind me. We started a fire, with Piggy's glasses. So the little prat finally came in handy. However, the fire blazed out of control. I watched the flame with a bit of wonderment. It was empowering. It raged without a care as to what it got destroyed in the way, hearding us humans away. It eventually burned out, but for a moment, it was the ruler of this island. Ralph called another meeting, Piggy ranted about how disorganized and pathetic we are. Like he could talk. I was in deep thought. It was decided my band of hunters should take care of the fire. Not a problem, I suppose. I would rather work on catching that pig though. It will be taken down without a hitch. My nerve will not fail me again. I won't let it. A point of little intrest, that child whom cried of the 'beasties' is missing. Got lost, I guess. Maybe burned to death in the fire. I didn't know him. I don't really care. Sounds cold, doesn't it? Hmph.  
  
The next time I went after the pig, it managed to evade me… much to my irratation. I will get it. I will kill it. I will eat it. I shall conquer. It's not a question of how, or why. It's only a matter of when. And that when will be soon. When I returned to the beach, I found Ralph to be in a somewhat sour mood. Well, sour for Ralph anyways. I don't think they want to see me when I am in a sour mood. Ralph complained how the boys wouldn't help him. Not my job. I'm the hunter. I hunt. Let Ralph be a builder. Good for him. But we need meat. And I need to kill that pig. The git insinuated that my hunting party was using hunting as an exscuse to get out of real work. Hunting is real work! When he has meat in his stomach, his words will be different. He'll see, I'm right. I'm always right. Despite my reassurances, he still didn't seem to get the idea. Ralph wasn't even a prefect back at school! I had power there, just as I shall here. He'll never last. Any sense of camaraderie I once felt for him is lost now. Ralph just refuses to see the light. It's a simple matter of time, before I kill the pig, and I become the leader of these children. 


End file.
